


Trabajo nocturno

by FujurPreux



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki tiene que encontrar la manera de pagar un bufete que él y los Hitachiin destruyeron por jugar a la pelota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trabajo nocturno

Sentado ante el escritorio, Tamaki miró las hojas cuadriculadas frente a él. Y miró la calculadora. Y el lápiz.

Si tan sólo Kyouya le hubirea permitido usar la computadora... Pero no. Era un castigo, uno que Tamaki se había ganado, si debía ser sincero consigo mismo. Además, a los gemelos les había tocado una parte peor, puesto que eran ellos quien debían recoger todo lo que se había caído de la mesa del bufete cuando la pelota rebotó ahí. Adornos incluídos. Tamaki sólo debía calcular cuánto dinero había perdido el club con semejante proeza.

Tomó el lápiz y lo aplicó al papel. Esto se veía tan fácil cuando Kyouya lo hacía. Claro que Kyouya no solía calcular pérdidas. Era todo un mago financiero y siempre se veía tan feliz cuando andaba por ahí calculadora en mano. Casi brillaba. No como media hora antes, cuando parecía que aquella vena de sien iba a salirse de su lugar.

Incluso Haruhi les había advertido que jugar a la pelota en el salón justo antes del banquete era una mala idea.

¡Oh, su bienamanda hija tan sabia! ¡Tamaki sólo quería regresar en el tiempo para escuchar su consejo, para detener a esos diablos pelirrojos y confiscarles la pelota! Lo que sea por borrar esa mirada que Kyouya le había dirigido antes de ir a anunciar a la clientela del club que el banquete se posponía por causas de fuerza mayor. Tamaki estaba seguro que le causaría pesadillas por semanas.

Tras escribir un par de cifras, Tamaki mordisqueó el lápiz. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante. Nada más, nada menos. Escuchar los consejos de otros. Evaluar pros y contras y...

-¿Ya terminaste, Tamaki?-dijo Kyouya desde la puerta.

Tamaki brincó. Miró su hoja, que estaba patéticamente en blanco excepto por dos pequeños números en la parte superior.

-N-no, Kyouya, todavía no termino -gimoteó.

-Date prisa. Estaremos aquí hasta que termines.

Tamaki casi escuchó los lentes de Kyouya subiendo por su nariz en ese momento. También escuchó sus pasos cuando se dirigía a uno de los sillones cercanos, donde se sentó.

Eso era extraño. Lo esperado era que Kyouya se hubiera ido a su casa a dormir en su cama tibia, dejando a Tamaki ahí, solo en el frío de las desoladas habitaciones de la escuela, mientras terminaba con el trabajo que le había dejado. Aunque, Tamaki, que ahora sentía los ojos de Kyouya taladrando su nuca, no estaba muy seguro de qué opción era peor.

Tamaki se puso a trabajar en serio.

Trabajar trabajar trabajar.

Escribir escribir.

Sacar cuentas.

Sumar. Restar. Dividir.

Obtener porcentajes.

Tan rápido como le era posible sin perder de vista que su objetivo era la exactitud, repasando todas las operaciones varias veces para asegurarse de que fueran correctas.

Después de lo que le pareció un trabajo de semanas, Tamaki terminó. Se sentía un tanto orgulloso por ello --a pesar de que no debería; las pérdidas sí habían sido considerables. Tamaki sabía que Kyouya le daría más peso a eso último, que no lo felicitaría por un trabajo bien hecho en este caso. A nadie le gustaba ser portador de malas noticias, y menos con semejante destinatario, pensó Tamaki mientras lagrimeaba un poco.

No obstante sus objeciones personales, su deber era notificar a Kyouya. Y mientras más pronto mejor.

Tamaki se armó de valor, sujetó las hojas y se dio la media vuelta para enfrentar a Kyouya.

 

Pero

 

\--y esto no se lo creyó al principio--

 

Kyouya se había quedado dormido en el sillón, la mejilla sobre la mano, el codo sobre el posabrazos.

 

Una vez que se hubo recuperado de la impresión, Tamaki se acercó a mirarlo.

No era la primera vez que lo veía dormido, desde luego --la cantidad de veces que Tamaki se había invitado a sí mismo a dormir a la casa de los Ootori era pasmosa--, pero sí era la primera vez que lo veía dormido en la escuela. Diferencia importantísima. Y en una posición tan incómoda, además.

Tamaki dejó los papeles en la mesita al lado del sillón y se alejó de puntillas para buscar una de las mantas que él y Hunny usaban durante sus sietas. Cubrirlo --y quizá ponerle al lado a Kuma-chan-- era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

Fue y volvió tan en silencio como pudo. Extendió la manta para dejarla caer con mucho cuidado sobre Kyouya.

En ese momento, Kyouya abrió un ojo, con esa mirada asesina que siempre tenía cuando acababa de despertar. Tamaki estaba muy familiarizado con ella, pero no dejaba de asustarse. (Que la mirada asesina de Kyouya se viera reforzada por un áura asesina ayudaba mucho.) No obstante, Tamaki no dejaba de preguntarse si acaso Kyouya soñaba con cosas demasiado agradables y por eso le disgustaba tanto despertar. Tamaki pensó que nunca sería lo bastante valiente como para preguntar.

-¿Ya terminaste?-gruño Kyouya una vez que se hubo ubicado en tiempo y espacio.

Tamaki se apresuró a soltar la manta y le entregó los papeles.

-Claro que sí. Aquí está todo.

Kyouya los tomó inceremoniosamente y los examinó con detenimiento.

Tamaki confiaba en que había hecho un buen trabajo, pero temía por su seguridad personal en el momento en que Kyouya llegara a la parte de los números rojos.

-Bien -dijo Kyouya de pronto-. Ese había sido el estimado que hice en primer lugar.

Guardó los papeles de Tamaki entre las hojas de su libreta.

¿Eso era todo?

-¿Eso es todo?

¿Kyouya no iba a ahorcarlo ni nada más?

Claro que eso no iba a preguntarlo en voz alta.

Kyouya se ajustó los lentes de nuevo.

-Desde luego que no es todo. Tenemos que planear cómo recuperaremos ese dinero lo antes posible -dijo-. También cuándo haremos el banquete de nuevo. No lo he cancelado y los clientes esperan.

-¡Ah! ¡Las hermosas doncellas nos esperarán! -exclamó Tamaki, los brazos levantados hacia el cielo-. ¡Qué nobleza!

-Um.

-¿Qué haremos?-continuó Tamaki, toda su atención en Kyouya, su buen humor recobrado. Incluso se sentía como un cachorrito feliz.

-Qué harás tú, quisiste decir.

Ahora era un cachorrito confundido.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú. Este predicamento es culpa tuya, después de todo.

-¿Mía?

-Eres el presidente del club, Tamaki. Deberías ser capaz de imponer disciplina. Así como fuiste capaz de cuadrar las cuentas.

-Bueno...

-Aunque quizá podríamos rentarte a alguna fiesta privada...

-¿Qué?

-He recibido algunas ofertas muy tentadoras... -dijo Kyouya mientras rebuscaba algo en uno de sus bolsillos.

-¡Claro que habría muchas ofertas, mamá!-exclamó Tamaki-. Pero ese no es el punto.

Kyouya levantó un papel en alto.

-Esta es la más alta -dijo-, pero creo que podríamos obtener el doble o más.

-¡Kyouya!

-El triple si te comprometes a salir de un pastel con sólo esto puesto -le tiró a Tamaki algo que se veía escandalizadoramente pequeño.

-¡U-una tanga!-balbuceó Tamaki tan pronto la identificó.

-¿Prefieres hacer un striptease?

-¡N-noprefieronadadeesocómocrees!

Tamaki tomó aire, mucho aire, agitando piernas y brazos mientras Kyouya permanecía en silencio.

-¡Debe haber otra manera de conseguir ese dinero!-dijo Tamaki cuando por fin pudo articular algo coherente.

-Soy todo oídos, Tamaki.

-¡No puede ser que no se te ocurra nada, Kyouya!

Kyouya se inclinó para adelante en su asiento.

-Nada siquiera la mitad de divertido -dijo.

-¡KYOUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Después de eso, Kyouya permaneció callado.

Al cabo de un rato, Tamaki dejó de hiperventilar, se dejó caer sentado en el suelo y comenzó a pensar. Pensó y pensó y pensó. Tenía que salir con algo bueno, porque no estaba dispuesto a pasar quién sabe cuánto rato encerrado en un pastel con una tanga, aunque sabía que sería difícil, puesto que estaría muy bien cotizado por cualquiera de sus admiradoras.

Pasó un rato más. Era tan difícil concebir algo mejor que aquello.

Perdido, Tamaki alzó los ojos para ver si Kyouya le daría alguna indicación, una pista, por pequeña que fuera.

Kyouya se había quedado dormido de nuevo.

-¿Kyouya? -murmuró Tamaki, inclinándose sobre el durmiente. Quizá no era tan buena idea molestarlo (no que eso hubiera detenido a Tamaki alguna vez), pero Tamaki comenzó a sospechar que pasaba algo. Nunca jamás se había quedado Kyouya dormido cuando discutía negocios. Nunca.

Tamaki adelantó un dedo hacia la frente de Kyouya y

 

 

Lo golpeteó repetidamente con él.

 

-¿Kyouya? ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes sueño? Podemos seguir discutiendo esto mañana.

Pronto, la mirada asesina estuvo ahí de vuelta, aunque esta vez Tamaki se alegró de verla.

-¡Kyouya!

La mirada asesina se volvió más asesina aún.

-Creo que deberías ir a tu casa, Kyouya.

La mirada asesina se volvió confundida. Aunque no tardó mucho antes de que recordara de nuevo dónde estaba.

-De verdad, hablamos de esto mañana -continuó Tamaki.

Kyouya se frotó la frente con la mano.

-No, tiene que ser hoy mismo.

-Pero no puedes mantenerte despierto.

-Por eso te pedí a ti que pensaras en algo.

Tamaki parpadeó dos, tres veces.

-No puedo estar despertándote a cada rato, Kyouya.

-Entonces no lo hagas -replicó el aludido, agachándose para recoger la manta que aún estaba en el suelo. Se cubrió con ella, dejó sus lentes en la mesita de al lado, se acurrucó en el sillón y cerró los ojos.

Tamaki parpadeó de nuevo.

-¿Quieres a Kuma-chan?

-... no.

Tamaki, ofendido a nombre de Kuma-chan, abrazó al osito y siguió pensando y pensando una manera de salir del dilema, aunque no tardó en ponerse a divagar tratando de explicarle a Kuma-chan que mami sí lo quería, que sólo se había molestado un poco con papá y que pronto todo se solucionaría.

No supo cuándo se quedó dormido, pero se dio cuenta de que amanecía cuando sintió sobre su rostro los rayos del sol que entraban por los ventanales del salón de música. Aunque sí le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que había pasado la noche a la escuela, junto a...

-¡Kyouya!

Al momento de decirlo, se cubrió la boca con las manos. Miró hacia donde estaba el otro. No lo había despertado, por fortuna. Había también otro detalle afortunado: Kyouya tendía a dormir hasta muy tarde, lo que Tamaki decidió aprovechar a su favor para seguir pensando.

La culpa, le pasó de pronto por la mente, la había tenido quien eligió la comida tan cara para esa mesa. Si tan sólo pudiera recordar quién había planeado el menú... No había sido él, de eso sí estaba seguro.

Kyouya se removió en sueños. Tamaki miró hacia él de nuevo, maravillado todavía de que Kyouya se viera tan tranquilo y pacífico cuando dormía. Nada que ver con la persona que mostraba cuando estaba despierto. Tamaki realmente se sentía honrado por ser una de las pocas personas que tenía acceso a los momentos de vulnerabilidad de Kyouya, que sabía qué había detrás de esa fachada tan pulida. Prefería verlo así, con todas esas imperfecciones.

-¿Ves lo linda que puede ser mami?-le susurró al oído a Kuma-chan.

Le parecía que Kuma-chan asentía cuando Kyouya volvió a moverse, con el añadido de que esta vez gruñó en sueños, lo que activó de nuevo la determinación de Tamaki.

El tiempo seguía pasando y Tamaki seguía pensando y paseando. Casi había hecho un surco frente a la ventana --alejado de donde estaba Kyouya, por si acaso. Pero su mente seguía en blanco. ¡Y él que no quería andar por ahí en tanga! ¡No! ¡No quería! ¡No, no y no! Además, ¿cómo lo meterían al pastel? No irían a hornearlo con él ahí dentro, ¿cierto? No tenía idea de cómo eran esas cosas, jamás le habían interesado. Aunque ahora parecía que tendría que aprender.

-¡Adiós, oh, pureza mía! ¡Adiós, tiempos de inocencia! -exclamó, su frente apoyada en su antebrazo.

Kyouya se removió mucho más que antes.

-¿Tamaki? -preguntó tras un bostezo.

-A-ah. Buenos días, Kyouya -dijo Tamaki, preparándose para recibir un nuevo ataque de la mirada asesina. Pero no pasó.

Kyouya tomó los lentes de la mesita y se incorporó, bostezando de nuevo.

-No pensé que nos fuera a tomar toda la noche -dijo.

Tamaki frunció el ceño. ¿Nos?

Kyouya no le dio tiempo de reclamar.

-¿Cuál es tu plan, Tamaki?

-¿Mi plan?

-Tu plan.

Tamaki se puso a jugar con los dedos.

-N-no tengo ningún plan, Kyouya.

Tomó aire y esperó la reprimenda, pero lo único que obtuvo fueron unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

-Ya veo -dijo Kyouya al final con su voz más tranquila.

Tamaki abrió un ojo para verlo. Sí, Kyouya estaba tan tranquilo como si no pasara nada. Incluso se alisaba el cabello con una mano.

Desde luego que eso sólo quería decir que lo que seguía sería peor que cualquier pesadilla que pudiera engendrar el subconsciente de Tamaki.

Kyouya señaló la mano del rubio, la que no apretaba a Kuma-chan contra su pecho.

-¿Has sujetado eso toda la noche?

Tamaki volteó para ver a qué se refería el otro. En su mano, encontró la tanga. Enrojeció.

-S-sí, creo que sí -admitió. Se preguntó vagamente por qué no la había soltado, aunque había estado tan preocupado que...

-Ponla aquí -dijo Kyouya de pronto. Había sacado una bolsita de plástico.

Tamaki no preguntó, sólo lo hizo.

-Bien -dijo Kyouya sonriendo esa sonrisita capaz de poner nervioso a cualquiera-. Ya puedes irte, Tamaki.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Tamaki luego de un momento de silencio atolondrado.

-Que ya puedes irte -repitió Kyouya con una voz tan paciente que sólo sirvió para asustar más a Tamaki.

-¿Y el bufete?

Kyouya agitó la bolsita de plástico.

-Esto debería pagarlo.

Tamaki no estaba seguro de querer saber cómo lo haría, pero Kyouya se lo dijo de todas formas:

-Pasaste toda la noche aferrado a ella, y estabas preocupado, así que sin duda sudaste mucho. Podemos venderla como una prenda usada sin demasiado problema.

Tamaki sintió su mandíbula inferior desencajándose.

-¡KYOUYA! -gritó a la vez que lo señalaba con un dedo.

-¿Prefieres usarla de veras, Tamaki?- preguntó Kyouya como si nada.

Tamaki prefirió no responder a eso. En su lugar, se enfocó a otro aspecto del asunto:

-¡No puedes vender esa... esa cosa por el dinero que hace falta para pagar el bufete! ¡Es demasiado!

-Oh, eso. Bueno, si he de ser sincero, te di los precios inflados, Tamaki, para aumentar tu nerviosismo. El verdadero total es una fracción de eso.

Tamaki se quedó del todo sin palabras.

-Creo que es hora de ir a desayunar -dijo Kyouya al cabo de un momento-. Tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Vienes?

Tamaki asintió por inercia.

-E-en seguida te alcanzo -logró articular.

-Te veré en el comedor -dijo Kyouya justo cuando salía del salón de música.

Tamaki se quedó suspirando unos segundos. Tomó a Kuma-chan y le acarició la nariz.

-A veces no sé qué hacer con tu madre -le dijo. De inmediato, sonrió-. Pero creo que eso es lo que lo hace tan divertido.

Una vez que hubo sacado eso de su pecho, se levantó, dejó a Kuma-chan en el sillón donde Kyouya había pasado la noche, y bajó corriendo al comedor.

**Author's Note:**

> Es tan genial que Ouran aguante cualquier premisa tonta y la haga CRECEEEEEEEEEEEER y ser toda SRS BSNS. XD


End file.
